The Deadly Freeze
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = Mirrorman Arrives! Defeat the Two Terrible Kaiju |NxEpisode = A Battle With Spacetime}} is the 11th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story *Prisman: So, Shugaron, yesterday we just randomly received help from Mirrorman and he just left like that? *Shugaron: Seems so. *Prisman: You can SPEAK?! *Shugaron: Yeah, what made you think I couldn't? *Prisman: ...Well, you never spoke before today. *Shugaron: I didn't see a need to. Roaring is still preffered. *Prisman: .....this is awkwad, but why did you see a need to speak now? *Shugaron: A soar throat. Can't roar well. *Prisman: (°-°) *Shugaron: Why does it feel so warm today though? In Grandos' Underground Base Grandos and Spygar were slouching on the couch... *Grandos: Why does it feel so warm today? *Spygar: Well, why not? *Grandos: Don't be an irritating nut, Spygar. Khan Digifer turned on the ship's supercomputer *Khan Digifer: It's been a long time since I last printed a moster you know. *Grandos: urgh... The monster printing scheme?! You're too useless, all the monsters failed! *Khan Digifer: And so have the Invaders. Let's just stop working with them. *Grandos: Shhhhhhh! We need their help! Don't mess things up Khan! You should be happy I'm keeping you alive, one wrong move and I'll just delete you!! *Spygar: Can I do the deleting? Khan sulked and disappeared from the screen. Invader E stepped into the control room. *Invader E: What are you saying about the Invaders? *Grandos: Nothing at all! Invader E glanced at them suspiciously *Spygar: We were complaining about how warm it is today *Invader E: Oh really? I'll give you cool air for free! Invader E pointed a gun at Grandos and Spygar, they both stepped back, shocked. Spygar's 6 limbs turned clammy and he hid behind Grandos. *Grandos: How dare you, Invader! Your weapon will surely be useless against me, so give up now! *Invader E: Relax, dudes, this is a gun that blows cool air... Invader E blew a stream of cold air at the seijin, causing them to shiver. *Grandos: Didn't know you Invaders had such useless inventions. *Spygar: Not as useless as some of the devices you like to create, they're chindogu! *Grandos: Shut up. *Invader E: This gun isn't as useless as you think. Once you increase the cold, things freeze when hit! *Spygar: He's got a point. *Invader E: Let's freeze Prisman!! *Grandos: HAHAHHAHAAHA! Do it! Two children were running around a playground when they suddenly felt unbelievably cold. They turned around only to see Invader E and Grandos staring at them. They stepped back. Invader E pointed her gun at them and fired a freezing ray, instantly freezing them. *Invader E: Grandos, now you see the power of the Freeze Gun! *Grandos: Yes, yes, but can it kill Prisman once and for all? I just remembered that some Ultras are immune to cold. *Invader E: Well, based on the stats we recorded on our ship during our fellow Invaders' fights with him, we gathered that a strange Prismatic energy is what keeps him alive for longer than 3 minutes. If we can "freeze the energy" he would die in 3 minutes! *Grandos: Not a very good explanation, but still, as long as that Ultra is destroyed. *Invader E: Yes, he shall be! Invader E pushed over one of the frozen children and he crashed to the ground. There was no way for him to get up. *Grandos: Prisman is coming! True enough, Prisman leaped down from a tall tree in front of the seijins. *Invader E: It's time he's destroyed! Invader E fired a freezing ray at Prisman, which he blocked with his right arm. Unfortunately, his right arm immediately became frozen. Prisman attacked the Invader with a Prism Shot, but he dodged it. The beam set the grass ablaze, at the same time melting the ice that the two chlidren were trapped in. The furious boys dashed at the Invader and punched him randomly, making him drop his Freeze Gun. Invader E fished out a capsule and threw it in the air. The capsule exploded in mid-air above a forest clearing and a daikaiju, Coldon materialised. Prisman grew to giant size to face the kaiju. With his right arm still frozen, Prisman chargred at Coldon only for the kaiju to blow an icy mist at him, freezing his left foot to the ground. *Invader E: Yes! Yes! The two children suddenly pounced on the Invader and pinned him to the ground, they repeatedly connected their fists with his head. Coldon was about to turn to the children to blow a freezing mist, but Prisman used his free leg to kick the capsule beast, causing him to fall over. *Prisman: Orange mode!!! The crystals on Prisman's body suddenly glowed a fiery orange. The ice on his arm and leg melted immediately. *Grandos: A new form?! Dammm it! Presently Coldon got up and tackled Prisman but the Ultra punched him with a fiery fist knocking him a hundred metres away. *Prisman: Prism Fire!!! Prisman threw his Ultra Prism Bracelet and it turned into a orb of fire. It circled Coldon before engulfing him, dsstroying the kaiju. At the same time, one of the children picked up the Freeze Gun and fired at Invader E, freezing him. Grandos watched, infuriated. He picked up the frozen Invader and headed back to his underground base. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Ike! Prisman Continuity